


So That You'll Always Be Near

by ageha_nacht



Series: I'm Criticized, But All Your Bullets Ricochet [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I literally got the inspiration to write this as I was writing what was supposed to be today's post, M/M, Revali is a Good Boyfriend, This is what three hours of sleep does, Wordcount: 100-1.000, back to fluff after the angst trip, let them be happy, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha_nacht/pseuds/ageha_nacht
Summary: Even when Link least expects it, Revali is always near.





	So That You'll Always Be Near

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is set in the same universe and timeline as [**Sing Me A Lullaby**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892316). Can be read as a stand-alone, but I recommend reading that first just to know how it all started.

It happened suddenly.

There was no trigger, no warning. It had been as normal day as any – hell he would even go as far to say it was a _good_ day – yet the wave hit him like a freight train. 

At first it was his breathing. Link’s lungs felt as though they were in a vice. His breathing heavy and labored and uneven at every inhale and exhale. His heart rammed against his rib cage like a bass. It pounded in his ears as his vision started to black over and tears fell from his eyes. Without a second thought he left his post, signing a quick lie to one of the other bodyguards before taking off. 

His steps were rocky and his movements hasty and uncoordinated. He didn’t stop until he was alone in the back end of the studio where he collapsed months ago. Falling to his knees, he hugged himself as he curled into a ball as though it would block everything out. 

This shouldn’t be happening. Nothing was wrong. Yet here his mind was whispering things to fuel his inner terrors that only solidified his panic. He can’t hear himself screaming, but he feels it and nothing else can form from his lips. He cries and screams and wails, but no words can form. The trembling increases and he holds himself tighter as if to anchor himself. None of it works as he curls further in, retreating, and losing to his fears. 

The next thing that happened was also sudden. So sudden it had him nauseous and reeling. Strong arms pulled him into a warm embrace and an angel began singing. A calming scent of fresh air and salt assaulted his nose and he clung. _Revali_ , a quiet, untouched part of his mind whispered. He clung to the body, screaming, yelling, but the angel kept singing all while smoothing a hand on his head. 

He’s not sure how long he stayed like that. Could have been minutes, could have been hours, but his voice had gone raw and only the heavy breathing, light nausea, and tears remained.

“I want you breath as I say, alright?” Revali said, voice low and soothing. “Slowly – inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Focus only on your breathing and my voice.” Link did as he was told, breathing as the other instructed. He concentrated solely on those, the last of terrors releasing their grip and he fell almost limp in those arms. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you, hero.” 

Link let his arms fall and he slumped his full weight against the Revali. He didn’t dare look up. His heart and stomach couldn’t handle looking at anyone right now.

Revali’s arms retracted long enough to place his haori jacket (the one Link loved and would always wear when he stayed over) over him. The familiar pattern of the jacket entered the blond’s vision and the calming scent filled him again as those arms returned.

“Let’s get you back to my dressing room. This is no place for a performer of my repertoire to be.” Link could only laugh at the haughtiness of the singer’s voice.

 

Once they were at the dressing room, Link simply goes over to Revali and rests his forehead on his chest. Those arms come back around him and soon he’s dragged down onto the comfort of the couch, wrapped in his favorite jacket and the arms of the angel keeping him safe. He feels weak and drained and wants nothing more than to sleep.

“Sleep if you must. I promise I’ll still be here.”

Link wondered if he said that out loud and curls a bit. An undignified snort came in response.

“You didn’t say anything, if that’s what that meant. When I come down from a panic attack, I usually sleep it off if I’m too drained to stave off the rest with practice.”

This has Link practically jumping up to look at the other man. The singer’s face was impassive save for the slight arch of a brow and a curve of his lips. The blond’s eyes give everything away; he knows because he trained himself to communicate that way too, and the other’s features soften.

“Yes, I have anxiety attacks too.” He said. “My expectations of myself are too high and when I fail to reach them they happen. Or sometimes they just come out of no where. You’re not alone, hero.”

Link lifts a hand but stops short of the face before him. Revali makes a motion with his head and Link runs his thumb across high cheek bones and the red studs on them, a strong jaw, that sharp nose and the rings adorning it, and firm lips that made way to the songs that serenaded his dreams. The blond was sure his expression must be something embarrassing because he feels happy and calm and was smiling. Those lips simply kissed his fingers – the cold of the ring on his mouth contrasting with the otherwise warmth – and then his knuckles before said hand cupped his cheeks. The hand that had been rubbing his head mirrored the action, his thumb rubbing soothing lines onto Link’s cheek in a way that wasn’t short on affection. The blond sighed, content welling up in him. He shifted his position so that he was caged between those arms and the back of the couch, hands splayed over his back as his did the same to the other. 

A gentle kiss was placed on his brow, and whisper of _sweet dreams, Link_ followed. Link sighed again, this time untroubled by the terrors that chose to plague him and held in the safety of Revali.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I literally wrote this as I was writing another fic for this universe and inspiration hit me like a freight train and I had to fucking write. Link's anxiety attack was loosely based off mine, but they're far and few in-between so if it was spotty I apologize for that. As always kudos, comments, and mutual screaming about this pair are appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
